Tu deseo morboso
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Estaba enfrente de la puerta, y podía escuchar el sonido de mensajes; ¡Oh sí! Su muerte por lo menos iba ser después de una buena ración de sexo con Kuroko. Advertencia: Lemon, hemorragias nasales, yaoi, y otras cosas más. Están prevenidos. Este reto participa en: "Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes"


Disclaimer: KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

A/N: Holo! :3 ¡Ya es miércoles! Lo cual significa que están leyendo este humilde Fic, gracias a Itara por invitarme y sacarme de dudas en algunas cuantas cosas, explico que en este Fic Kuroko será seme, más información el perfil de Itara. Espero que sean de su agrado, si más, me despido y pueden continuar leyendo˜

Sumary: Estaba enfrente de la puerta, y podía escuchar el sonido de mensajes; ¡Oh sí! Su muerte por lo menos iba ser después de una buena ración de sexo con Kuroko. Advertencia: Lemon, hemorragias nasales, yaoi, y otras cosas más. Están prevenidos. Este reto participa en: "**Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes**"

* * *

—Aka-chin —Habló por el celular que tenía en sus gigantescas manos, el grandote se acomodó en el sofá observando de soslayo a su novio, Murasakibara apretó el aparato comunicativo, ¿Acaso no le podía contestar el peli rojo?, molesto volvió a marcar una y otra vez.

Murasakibara suspiró frustrado.

—Murasakibara-kun…

—Ni lo pienses Kuro-chin, Aka-chin me debe una explicación. —El gigante se negaba rotundamente al deseo de peli celeste, en menos de lo que se esperaba el celular sonó y el gigante con rapidez contestó— ¡Aka-chin! —Al decir aquello Kuroko lo miró.

— _¿Qué es lo que deseas Atsushi? Estoy en algo importante, espero que sea algo de vital importancia o te rajó la cabeza._ —Saludó alegremente Akashi desde el celular.

—Lo es—Murmuró serio—Aka-chin ¿Por qué…?

—_No me interesa; pero entiendo a qué te refieres, deja de molestar y dale lo que quiere Tetsuya. Te ordeno que follen y me dejen en paz; deja tu berrinche Atsushi, no quiero ningún reclamo o queja de tu parte._ —Murasakibara apretó los dientes—_Una llamada más y tendrás dos orificios clavados en la cabeza, te quejas ahorita y te cortare el pene, que la pasen bien._

**Pi… pi… pi…**

— ¡MIERDA! —gritó alterado.

Se levantó del fino sofá mientras maldecía al heterocromo. Caminó directo hacia la cocina, cuando llegó agarró la primera bolsa de golosina que encontró, masticó y masticó enojado, después de desquitar su enojo con comer se fijó que Kuroko lo miraba indiferente. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Gruñó la pregunta.

— ¿Lo haremos?

—Ni muerto Kuro-chin.

— ¿Piensas desobedecer a Akashi-kun? —Inquirió levantando una ceja.

Se mordió el labio ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Respiró profundo, no quería ningún problema se estaba auto-controlando por el amor que le tenía a ese enano de cabello celeste. Ignoró la pregunta; no podía hacer nada ¿Desobedecer Akashi…? No, era mala idea. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

Kuroko bufó. Kuroko caminó con lentitud, con elegancia, Murasakibara jura que la mirada de Kuroko tenía algo; algo… que lo hacía en estremecer, justo en el mismo instante que abría la doceava bolsa de golosina, Kuroko susurró cerca de él:

—Te lo cortaran.

El gigante abrió los ojos de rabia no aguantó más y empujó al peli celeste, se levantó de la mesa haciendo que las ricas y deliciosas golosinas se esparcieran en el suelo; Kuroko lo miró con miedo tenia años de no verlo tan furioso y por precaución se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Murasakibara, estaba seguro que lo violaría.

Pero fue lo contrario; para su gran sorpresa Murasakibara está al frente de él, con el ceño fruncido y con las manos en el pantalón, al ver eso pensó en lo que iba pasar así que retrocedió hasta topar a la pared.

Kuroko por la sorpresa había eliminado la faceta de póker y había cerrado con fuerza los ojos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, Kuro-chin? —indagó desabrochándose el pantalón y este cayó al suelo, con resentimiento se alejó de Kuroko.

— ¿Eh?

—No balbucees Kuro-chin—Kuroko parpadeó.

Kuroko vio al gigantesco hombre solo en ropa interior ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No lo iba a violar? No salía de su sorpresa, Murasakibara se mantenía parado con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué haces? —Curioseó el de ojos celestes.

— ¿Qué hago? Deja de decir estupideces ¿Esto querías, no? Aquí estoy, haz lo que te plazca, haz tu sucio deseo morboso Kuro-chin, méteme tu pene como lo deseabas.

Kuroko tragó duro.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó dudoso.

—Yo no miento—dijo severo.

Kuroko asintió y temblando se acercó al gigante, el peli celeste estaba nervioso ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Cómo lo metería? ¿Cómo? Se reprendió mentalmente ¡Se tenía que quitar la ropa! Aun nervioso medio se dejó el pantalón y su ropa interior abajo.

Kuroko dio el último paso, y, levantó la mano hasta el perfecto cuerpo del gigante, curioso comenzó a bajar la mano hasta el abdomen, para su sorpresa el estómago de Murasakibara se movía con rapidez, levantó la vista ¿Por qué respiraba tan rápido? Confianzudo bajo más la mano hasta llegar a la ropa interior. Ni esperó ningún permiso y bajo la ropa interior del gigante, se quedó quieto ¿Y ahora?

Gracias a la mirada reprobadora del comer golosinas soltó su cadera.

—Date la vuelta—ordenó desviándola mirada por la vergüenza, Murasakibara lo hizo.

Sonrió de medio lado, al ver la gigante de espaldas, con su perfecto trasero al aire, Kuroko suspiró con ansiedad, su mano helada bajo por la fría espalda de Murasakibara y agarró el trasero de este masajeándolo con suavidad.

Notó como la respiración del otro se cortaba y le gustó saber que lo disfrutaba, ya fuera de sí, abrazó por la espalda al gigante haciendo que este agachara la mitad de su cuerpo.

«Así será más fácil» Pensó el jugador de ojos celestes.

Se apretó más al gigante y este lanzo un leve gruñido.

— ¡Kuro-chin mételo!

—Claro, pero, primero juguemos un poco—Dijo la misma frase que le decía el gigantes— ¿A qué quieres jugar Murasakibara-kun?

El gigante no respondió simplemente se acostó en la mesa y sus labios quedaron pegados en ella, al hacer eso sintió el erecto miembro de Kuroko que pedía entrar en su orificio, movió las caderas frenético por sentirlo ya adentro.

Kuroko suspiró, no podía seguir el mismo juego que Murasakibara le hacía, tomó entre sus manos su miembro quedando sorprendidos por el tamaño que poseía en este momento.

Por instinto hizo lo primero que le paso en la mente: meter la punta de su miembro en la entrada del gigante, Murasakibara se retorcijó por el inesperado movimiento, mas no dijo nada, Murasakibara levantó más los glúteos y Kuroko sin chistear lo tomó de la cadera, Kuroko se movió de atrás hacia adelante haciendo que poco a poco su gran y duro miembro entrada en el ano de su novio.

Murasakibara apretó las manos desesperado, ¿Esto era lo que sentía Kuroko cuando lo hacían? Dolía, dolía bastante, esa abrumadora punzada le estaba ardiendo, ¡Joder, solo querían que se la metieran, no que lo hiriera!

Para Kuroko era un tanto diferente, tenía su miembro pulsando, y, este contraído con la entrada de Murasakibara, ¿Calidez? ¿Qué era esa calidez que sentía? Era algo caliente que salía de su pene, no le importo y repitió el mismo movimiento a gran velocidad, hasta llegar a profundizar entero su pene, escuchó gemir al grandote que tenía como novio, dejó escapar una simple carcajada, siguió continuando su dichoso deseo.

El orgasmo ya se acercaba, dio la última embestida con la mayor fuerza que tenía y Murasakibara levantó mucho más el trasero.

— ¡AMMMM! —Gimió el gigante.

—D-Di mi nombre—Kuroko cerró los ojos.

—Kuro-chin—Murmuró en un gruñido.

— ¡Grítalo!

— ¡KURO-CHIN!

En ese momento los dos gruñeron con ferocidad, y, graciosamente Kuroko se vino adentro de Murasakibara y Murasakibara regó sus espermatozoides en el suelo, Kuroko sacó su miembro y el orificio de Murasakibara salió la mayor parte de su semen, Kuroko respiró, como amaba ese olor.

Murasakibara se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con Kuroko, se miraron fijamente, los dos con sus miembros al aire libre.

— ¿Te gustó?

—Para ser tu primera vez dando, eres bueno Kuro-chin —Kuroko asintió.

Kuroko fue el primero en subirse su ropa, se abrochó el pantalón y ya cuando los dos estaban como cualquier persona decente— vestidos—desviaron la mirada, temiendo decir algo estúpido.

—Akashi-kun se enojara por… todo eso.

—Es tu culpa Kuro-chin, ¿Quién te anda mandando a entrar a una casa que no te pertenece? Aka-chin se enfurecerá.

—Lo mismo, digo ¿Quién te invita a seguirme?

Murasakibara sopló con la boca resignado.

—Yo puedo venir, cuando quiera—Dijo en tono infantil, se cruzó los brazos como niño regañado.

—Lo mismo.

Silencio…

— ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —Preguntó indiferente.

—Mmm…—Balbuceó el gigante aceptando.

Kuroko no diga nada y salió de la cocina directo hacia el cuarto de invitados.  
Murasakibara sonrió y saco de su bolsillo trasero el celular; pensando en hacer algo que le costaría la puta vida, empezó a escribir con rapidez un mensaje:

**«Aka-chin, no vuelvas a la mansión˜ te advierto que no te gustara nada lo que vas a ver, además Aka-chin, no vayas a la cocina y si vas y por casualidad ves cosas blancas en el piso, no son espermatozoides míos ni de Kuro-chin es… leche de soya˜ con el tema de mi miembro creo que no lo necesito, Kuro-chin es bueno dando, ¡No estoy diciendo que quiero eso!  
Adiós Aka-chin.  
PD: No vayas al cuarto de invitado»**

Después de enviar el mensaje, a zancadas grandes caminó hasta ese dichoso cuarto.

Estaba enfrente de la puerta, y podía escuchar el sonido de mensajes; ¡Oh sí! Su muerte por lo menos iba ser después de una buena ración de sexo con Kuroko.

— Todo por tu deseo morboso, Kuro-chin eres un pervertido…

* * *

A/N: ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Pues dejen review, den sus lindas opiniones, los veo en otro reto o Fic mío xD Saluditos  
**  
**

07/05/14

Inochan-Uchiha.


End file.
